


[Podfic] A Cup of Tea

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "A Cup of Tea", written by prettyvk.  Part 4 of the "Ink Your Name 'verse" series.</p>
<p>Another awakening post September 5th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cup Of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593790) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Sherlock wakes up and is confused by evidence in his bed.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8n4hvgozbmf0je5/a_cup_of_tea.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k96wxv5wf7iy38d/a_cup_of_tea.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cup-of-tea)



With thanks to prettyvk for continuing to let me play in her beautiful universes.

With thanks to Aranel Parmadil for her encouragement and for expressing an interest in me continuing to flesh out these lovely little windows on the "Ink" 'verse.

And always, with thanks to sw70 for her amazing Beta listening skills, and with apologies for giving her a heartbreak of an "Echoes" to listen to, instead of an "Ink" cuddle yesterday.

Length: 6:02

Size: 5.52 MB


End file.
